Confusion and Confession
by R5obsessed
Summary: Austin just spilled that he has feelings for Ally. What will Cassidy think? What will Ally think? Will Austin and Ally's relationship be changed forever? Sequel to Returns and Romance. Written in script format.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow. You guys really enjoyed my last one, so I thought I'd continue. This first little bit is like a recap, so if you read Returns, and Romance, then you really don't need to read this bit. The next section will be up soon though. So, here goes Confusion and Confession! R&R please!**

Austin voice over: Previously on Austin and Ally

* * *

Austin: Because… I have a date tonight!

Ally and Trish: With who?

_Cassidy enters Sonic Boom_

Cassidy: Hi guys!

* * *

Ally: You just need to find one simple idea. One small thing that you want to tell her.

Austin: Well, if I could tell her just one thing, it would be; welcome back, and it's great to see you again.

Ally: Now that I can work with.

* * *

_Austin and Cassidy look up to the server as the camera pans up to see the servers face_

Trish: Cassidy, Austin! Hi! Guess who works at Mamma Mia!

Austin and Cassidy _(half-heartedly)_: Hey Trish…

Austin: I'm glad we were finally able to do this.

Cassidy: Me too.

_Austin kisses Cassidy on the cheek_

Austin: Bye Cassidy.

Cassidy: Bye blondie.

* * *

_Austin and Ally stand up and hug each other. Ally tries to pull away, but Austin hesitates a little before letting her go._

Austin: This song is amazing Ally! Thank you!

Ally: And I think Cassidy will really like it.

Austin: Oh yeah, Cassidy…

* * *

Cassidy: I gotta go guys. That was my sister. I'm late for band rehearsal! I'll see you two tomorrow!

Austin: See ya!

_Cassidy exits_

Ally: So, do you want to run your song again?

Austin: _(hurriedly) _No thanks, I actually have to go. See ya tomorrow Ally!

_Austin rushes off_

Ally: See ya?

* * *

_Welcome back, welcome back to my heart._

_Just thought I'd let you know that it's been yours from the start._

_Welcome back, welcome back to my home._

_As long as you're here then you'll never be alone._

_I'm so glad to see your face, so welcome back to our place._

_Yeah, __**Ally**__, welcome back_

_Camera pans from Austin to Ally_

Ally: Austin?

**And, cue theme song! I know this doesn't really do much if you read the first one, but I have the next bit almost done and I'll upload it soon. I just wanted to make it as real as possible, as if it's an actual aired episode. Thanks, and God bless=]]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! A lot of people wanted me to continue, and I see why. That was a cliffhanger, wasn't it? Hahaha. So here's the new episode, Confusion and Confession.**

_Audience applauds loudly _

Ally: (_over applause)_ Austin? Did you just say Ally?

Dez: Did he just say Ally?

Trish: I think we can all agree that he said Ally

Austin: _(still on stage) _Thank you Miami!

_Austin rushes offstage and exits. Cassidy enters by Ally, Trish and Dez._

Cassidy: Did he just say Ally?

Ally: Yeah, I think so.

Dez: Well someone needs to find him!

Trish: Totally. Let's split up and try to find him.

Ally: Agreed

_Ally, Trish, Dez and Cassidy split up and exit._

* * *

_**Insert cool little scene change situation here**_

* * *

_Austin is sitting by the mall pond which, for whatever reason, wasn't actually turned into a parking lot. He is sitting down, bent over, with his head in his hands. Cassidy enters._

Cassidy: Austin? (_Austin looks up, startled) _Are you okay?

Austin: Yeah, well, um… not really. I messed up. I'm really sorry Cassidy. That song was supposed to be for you, and about you, but… I don't even know what happened.

Cassidy: Austin, it's okay. I understand

Austin: Really?

Cassidy: Yeah. I saw you when we were rehearsing. I don't blame you for what you said. It really is okay.

Austin: Wow. I wasn't expecting you to say that.

Cassidy: Was I a little disappointed… yeah, but you and Ally will do really well together, if you talk to her about this.

Austin: I know. I need to work this out. But I'm just so afraid that she'll freak out, or we won't be able to talk to each other the same way, or we will never be good friends again.

Cassidy: But what if she feels the same way?

Austin: She doesn't. She still has a crush on Dallas. And she was thrilled for our date; no girl would be that happy about the guy she liked dating someone else.

Cassidy: First of all, that wasn't much of a date as it was me fulfilling a promise. And second, maybe she was just acting happy for your sake. Did you ever think about that?

Austin: I guess not. I really have to find her and talk about it.

Cassidy: Most definitely.

_Austin gets up to leave_

Cassidy: Um, Austin?

_Austin turns around_

Austin: Yeah Cassidy?

Cassidy: It's my last night here in Miami. Me and my sisters are leaving for L.A. tomorrow at 10:00. If you want to come to see us off, then…

Austin: Of course I will.

Cassidy: Okay. See ya tomorrow then, blondie

Austin: See ya Cassidy.

_Cassidy exits_

Austin: _(to himself) _So Ally, I know I said your name in that song, and I know that I said that I liked Cassidy. But something happened when we were writing that song. I'm not sure what, but I feel, different about you. Every time I see you, I feel all funny in my stomach, and I don't know what to say to you. But I still want us to be good friends, and…

_Austin hears something behind him and turns around_

Austin: Ally?

**Oooooooooooh. Drama. Sorry it's short, but I wanted this bit to end here. I think I know how the rest of this story is going to go. So please stay tuned and review. I love hearing what you guys think! Thanks, and God bless =]]**


	3. Chapter 3

**I like this next bit. Like, I like it A LOT. And I think you will too. Ausly is definitely building, and… OH! I can't stand it! Just keep reading, and PLEASE review! =]]**

Austin: Ally?

_Ally enters_

Ally: Hey Austin.

Austin: _(nervously)_ Hey Ally.

Ally: Can we talk?

Austin: Sure.

_Austin and Ally sit down on a bench_

Austin: So… um… how much of that did you hear?

Ally: Enough

Austin: Okay… did you hear that last part?

Ally: When you were talking to yourself? Yeah, I heard that.

Austin: Awesome. Now I don't have to say that to your face.

Ally: But I'm curious, what were you going to say if I didn't show up?

Austin: I think I was saying that I still want us to be good friends, and I don't want anything to be weird between us. I still want us to talk to each other like nothing happened. Actually, I like that. Let's pretend that this didn't happen. Let's pretend that I said baby in the last line of that song. And that way everything will go back to normal. Cassidy is leaving for L.A. again tomorrow, and as soon as she's gone, Tem Austin will be just like it was. I like that idea, don't you?

Ally: But, Austin…

Austin: Yeah, that's a great idea. I'll see ya tomorrow Ally.

_Austin gives Ally a quick hug and exits._

Ally: But Austin, I feel the same way…

* * *

_**Insert cool little scene change situation here**_

* * *

_Ally, Trish and Dez are standing in Sonic Boom. Ally just finished explaining what happened with Austin the night before._

Ally: And then he just gave me a quick hug and left!

Trish: Why does he think that things will just go back to normal. You two won't be able to talk the same way!

Ally: I know! And I haven't seen him all morning! We were supposed to work on a song at 10,but he didn't show.

Dez: Maybe he doesn't want to talk about it. Maybe he opened up some big emotional wound and doesn't want to have to deal with it.

_Ally and Trish look at Dez with a look of disbelief_

Dez: What? I watch a lot of reality TV.

Trish: Anyway, what do we do about Austin.

Ally: I don't know. When we go up to work on the song, I'll talk to him about it.

Trish: That sounds good. Do you know what you're going to say?

Ally: No idea.

Dez: Well you better figure out fast

Ally: Why?

Dez: Cause he's here.

_Austin walks into Sonic Boom_

Austin: What up guys? Sorry I'm late. I was just seeing Cassidy and her sisters off at the airport.

Ally: You were with Cassidy?

Trish: Hey Dez! Let's go look at that tuba over there.

Dez: But I don't wanna…

Trish: I said let's GO!

_Trish grabs Dez by the arm and walks him over to the other side of the store. Austin and Ally take no notice._

Austin: Yeah, I was with Cassidy. I just wanted to say goodbye to her and wish her luck in L.A. I told her that I would see her off last night. is that okay.

Ally: _(trying to hide the hurt in her voice) _That's fine. No, better then fine, that's great. No, better then great, that's… perfect. Just perfect.

Austin: _(oblivious) _Awesome! Do you wanna go work on that song now?

Ally: Maybe, in a little bit… I need to think…

_Ally goes up to the practice room and closes the door._

Austin: Ally? Ally! Come back!

_Austin runs up to the practice room and finds the door to be locked_

Austin: Ally, what's wrong?

Ally: _(through tears)_ Nothing, everything's fine.

Austin: No it's not. Can you let me in?

Ally: I think it's best if you stay out there.

Austin: Please Ally. We need to talk about this.

Ally: We did. We talked last night.

Austin: But my plan isn't working. Can you please open the door?

_Ally cracks the door to see Austin. Her eyes are red and he make up is a little messy._

Ally: What is it Austin?

Austin: Can you open it so I can come in?

_Ally opens the door and Austin walks in._

Austin: Thanks.

Ally: What do you want to talk about?

Austin: This. I know I messed, up, and I didn't want to ruin our friendship. So I said to ignore it. I know you don't feel the same way, so I thought it would keep things the same. Obviously, I was wrong.

Ally: Who ever said that I didn't feel the same way?

Austin: I know you like Dallas! And you were so happy for me and Cassidy. What girl is happy that the guy she likes is dating someone else?

Ally: The kind that wants to happy for her best friend and not show him that it's killing her on the inside!

_Ally realizes what she said and turns around and starts chewing on her hair._

Austin: Ally? What are you saying?

**Sorry for another cliffy! But did you catch Ally's little hint? Ausly is definitely building! Please review, because I love hearing what you guys have to say about this! Maybe, just maybe, I'll get the next part up tonight! Two more bits after this! Thanks, and God bless =]]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me a while. I had rehearsal on Wednesday, then I competed in the World Choir Games today. Yeah, you heard me right. World! As in a global level of musical awesomesauce! Hahaha. But I'm uploading now. 1 more piece after this! Please review. Here we go! **

Austin: Ally? What are you saying?

Ally: I… I don't know what I'm saying.

Austin: You don't mean you feel the same way about me, do you?

Ally: Maybe… I don't know…

Austin: Will you at least turn around?

_Ally turns around and faces Austin_

Austin: Let's sit down.

Ally: Okay

_Austin and Ally sit down in two chairs_

Austin: So, what were you saying?

Ally: Maybe, I stopped having feelings for Dallas because I realized I couldn't talk to him. Maybe I kinda fell for you because we spend so much time together, and I love spending time with you. And maybe I was a little upset, or jealous when Cassidy showed up, but I put on a smile so you wouldn't feel bad. Plus, I like Cassidy; and she's really nice. And maybe that's part of the reason that I kinda crashed your date. I don't know Austin. I never thought that you would fall for me, so when you…

Austin: When I said your name, you realized that maybe a guy like me can fall for a girl like you. And I did. I'm not sure when, because I thought I liked Cassidy. But when we were writing that song, I don't know, something just clicked. All of a sudden, I got nervous and thought I might say the something wrong.

Ally: But you never get nervous!

Austin: I know! And that's why I freaked out and left. I wanted to try to think things out, and figure out why I was so nervous around you. I tried to convince myself that I liked Cassidy, and that I'd sing that song for her. Obviously, that didn't work out…

Ally: Do you know what I just realized?

Austin: What?

Ally: You are expressing your feelings very well right now, when you never have before.

Austin: Well, when it comes to expressing my feelings about you, it's easy.

_Audience: awwwwwww =]]_

Ally: Austin. That's so sweet.

Austin: Thanks… so, now what do we do?

Ally: I don't know. I really don't want our friendship to change

Austin: Me neither

Ally: And if we don't work out, I don't want us to not be able to talk again. And I really don't want to not be able to talk to you. Like, what if I suddenly get flustered like I did around Dallas? That could ruin everything! Obviously we can't just ignore it, but I cherish our friendship too much to risk it! I couldn't stand losing you as a friend, or breaking up Team Austin. And I don't want this to get in the way of your career. Cause you're just starting to take off! This could ruin everything! Like what if…

_Austin interrupts Ally by kissing her_

Austin: You were saying?

Ally: That …maybe we should just try this

Austin: I agree

**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Auslly kiss! I know you guys have wanted that, so I gave it to you. Just one more bit in this episode! What do you think will happen? What will Trish and Dez think? Stay tuned to find out! Thanks, and God bless =]]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me a while again. Things got crazy with World Choir Games. BT dubs, you, my friends, are reading a story written by a current WORLD CHAMPION! That's right. My choir won first place in the show choir category! I got a gold!**

**Anyway, back to the story. This is the last section for this episode. I don't know if I'll write another episode in this series. You guys might have to give me some suggestions as to what to write about. So if you have any cool episode ideas you'd like me to write, review or PM me!**

**So, here's the last bit of Confusion and Confession! The song in this bit is called We're Together, and I wrote it myself. R&R and enjoy! =]] **

_Dez and Trish are standing in Sonic Boom, waiting for Austin and Ally._

Trish: I have no idea where they are! Usually I'm the one late for these things. Ally's never late! I hope they're okay…

Dez: I know. Austin hasn't answered any of my texts, and he hasn't had his hourly update on Tweeter! I have no idea what cool stuff he's up to! It's driving me crazy!

Trish; Dez, you've been crazy, like, since the womb.

Dez: You don't know that.

Trish: Whatever…. Have you noticed that Austin and Ally have been spending a lot of time together?

Dez: What? Not really

Trish: _(to herself) _Of course you haven't

_Austin and Ally enter holding hands. Dez takes no notice, but Trish does_

Trish: Where have you guys been? You're never late for Team Austin meetings!

Dez: Yeah! We've been waiting for like, forever.

Trish: It was fifteen minutes…

Dez: Whatever

Ally: Sorry we're late. We lost track of time

Trish: And where were you?

Ally: The food court

Austin: The parking lot

_Trish looks at them suspiciously. Dez doesn't notice. Austin and Ally look at each other with worry, then look back at Trish and Dez and smile nervously_

Austin: Haha… _(while rubbing the back of his neck) _Well, we're here now. Let's start the meeting

Ally: Yeah. So, any news to report?

Trish: I actually do.

_Austin, Ally and Dez look at Trish with disbelief_

Ally: Really?

Trish: Now you know why I was so anxious to get the meeting started.

Austin: So what is it?

Trish: I discovered that a bunch of local groups are playing a small concert in the mall parking lot. They're calling it Party in the Parking Lot, and I said that Austin would play a new song!

Austin: Awesome! When is it?

Trish: Um… tonight?

Ally and Austin: TRISH!

Trish: Sorry! I only just found out about it!

Ally: Then, we have to get writing!

_Ally grabs Austin's hand and they run up to the practice room_

Trish: Something is definitely going on between them

Dez: Yeah… You wanna spy on them?

Trish: It's like you read my mind… EWWW! It's like you read my mind!

_Trish and Dez sneak up to the practice room door_

Austin: Why'd you rush off like that? We already wrote a new song last night.

Ally: I know, I just wanted to spend some time with you without Trish and Dez getting suspicious.

Austin: Do you think they know?

Ally: I think Trish suspects something. I have no idea if Dez has a clue.

Austin: Yeah. Maybe we should just tell them.

Ally: But what if they feel all weird about it. Like, we were just a group of four friends, but throw a couple in the middle of it all, and things could get awkward.

Austin: Why does it have to get awkward? We haven't really changed the way we act around each other.

Ally: I know. I just don't want them to feel like third… and fourth wheels. You know?

Austin: Yeah, I get it. Maye we should just run through that song one more time. The show is tonight

Ally: Of course

Austin:

_I don't know when it started, but I know it's here right now._

_These feelings deep inside my heart just appeared somehow._

_And every time I see your smile, I don't know what to say._

_But if you're here, inside my arms, I'll know we'll be okay._

_We'll make it. Don't you worry; don't you fret._

_We'll make it. Keep me here and don't forget._

_We've been through so much already and we made it here._

_And now after all this time we're together._

_Yeah, we're together._

_I know you may be nervous, because I am too._

_I know we'll survive you and me; me and you._

_I know there must be so many thoughts running through your head._

_But put that all out of your mind and be with me instead._

_We'll make it. Don't you worry; don't you fret._

_We'll make it. Keep me here and don't forget._

_We've been through so much already and we made it here._

_And now after all this time we're together._

_Yeah, we're together._

_Just trust me, cause I know my feelings are true._

_There's nowhere that I'd rather be than right here with you._

_There's no turning back, there's only moving on._

_And we'll always remember us, when we hear this song._

_We'll make it. Don't you worry; don't you fret._

_We'll make it. Keep me here and don't forget._

_We've been through so much already and we made it here._

_And now after all this time we're together._

_Yeah, we're together._

_Yeah, finally, we're together._

_Tr__ish and Dez rush in to the practice room_

Trish: I KNEW IT!

Ally: How much of that did you guys hear

Dez: Like all of it

Austin: Really?

Trish: Oh yeah. We heard all that we need to

Ally: And?

Dez: And what?

Austin: What do you guys think about it?

_Trish and Dez look at each other, nod, then look back at Austin and Ally_

Trish and Dez: Finally

_The four share one awesome group hug_

**So, that's it for this episode. Like I said earlier, I don't think I'll write another episode in this series. I might write other episodes, or maybe just normal stories. Unless someone out there has a really good idea. If you have one, seriously, tell me! I'd be happy to work something out! Please review! Thanks, and God bless! =]]**


End file.
